mlpstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mlpstopmotion Wiki:Guidelines
The guidelines are meant to direct the tone and content of this wiki, and help settle disputes between contributors. An is available. Discuss changes in the guidelines on the wiki discussion forum. Behavior *Assume good faith. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Prohibited content includes excessive harsh language, sexual conduct, and violence. Wikia policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid abuse, harassment, or intimidating behavior. *The Wikia community guidelines apply. Wikipedia policies *Wikipedia's policies, guidelines, and community model are used as a template for this wiki, but these conventions on this wiki in several areas. Content *This wiki deals primarily with official material about the channel and its stuff. *Articles should be written from the viewer's perspective. Avoid in-universe descriptions and anchor fictional details, depictions and descriptions in their corresponding episodes and appearances. *Write descriptions of fictional events in the present tense. *Disputed but non-speculative content should be discussed in the talk pages before any reverts/edit-wars are made. Article length :See also '' *Avoid creating stubs with little or no information. Merge stubs with existing articles. *Avoid sprawling articles. If they cover several topics and have enough information, split each topic into its own article. *Some articles may serve as hubs that link to articles of the same topic, similar to a category page. Fan labor *Coverage of fan labor should be limited to notable material that features in reliable sources. *File names of images depicting fan labor should begin with "FANMADE". *File names of images of non-production art by the show's crew that is relevant to the show should begin with "CREW". Speculation *Speculation should be limited to the speculation forum. Images and files *Please give files you upload ' , for example "Pony smiling S1E02.png". Misnamed files may be renamed or deleted. *Images should remain unedited with the exception of cropping and mild color-correction when necessary. Crediting sources *All images should give credit to their sources. For images directly from the show, this is unnecessary (an S&E tag as specified in FW:DN is sufficient). is a convenient way to link to online sources. *Fanmade images, promotional images, images of merchandise, and the like should preferably have a link to the original source, or at least credit the artist in the file name. *If the artist or owner of the image has not given permission to use the image, it will be deleted. Image owners can report copyright violations to any administrator. *Image sources must be appropriate; a Google search is not itself a source, and neither are appearances of the image on other sites without source information. If possible and practical, the page the image can be found on rather than a direct link to the image is preferred. *Videos should give credit as well; this is usually not necessary to do manually because the player and/or the file page link back to the video's page on the host site. External links *Avoid creating an external links section, and make sure external links are highly relevant and preferably lead to official sources. Trivia, similarities, and statistics :''See also '' * Avoid creating lists of miscellaneous information. These lists, often placed in a "trivia" section, should in most cases be considered '''temporary until a better method of presentation can be determined. * Statistics, in general, should not be noted outside the statistics page. Try to present information with its relation to the narrative of the show or the focus of the article. *While original research about the show is welcome, incidental details that aren't part of the show's narrative are best noted along with the narrative to illustrate their significance. * Similarities that are verified by a crew member or a reliable source may be included. Similarities that are unverified may be included providing they are specific, not broad. **Specific similarities: similarities that can be described in detail; specific dialog, performances, cinematic elements, or traits that share special or identifying details. **Broad similarities: similarities that are shared among many subjects or works; generalities; similarities that share a stronger connection to a different common or specific subject than to each other. Personal pages *Personal pages include pages in the user and blog and some files in the file namespace. *Personal pages are not subject to content guidelines except the abuse guidelines. However, please keep personal pages related to the wiki. Persistent use of personal pages for unrelated topics may be considered inappropriate behavior. *Blogs should be directly related to MLPStopMotion and/or encourage meaningful discussion. *To request the renaming of a personal page (this right is granted only to administrators for technical reasons), use the template and/or contact an admin. Verifiability Sources *References are not required for information about official material outside of the material itself. Disputed information may be removed if no references are provided. *References are required for information about the fan community. Claims without a reliable source may be removed. *Please do not reference Equestria Daily as a source when it is linking to an external article; reference the original article instead, if it is available. Original research *Original research about official material is permitted, providing the contributor can demonstrate its accuracy if it is disputed. *Original research about the fan community is not permitted. Claims without a reliable source may be removed. Citing sources *References may be included by using a citation template inside tags. Use the template to list all the references used in an article at the bottom of the page. Alternately, you can use in place of . *Content as it appears in the show's episodes and official merchandise is the definitive source in case of disputes. Categories *Categories should be used as extensive "see also" sections, grouping pages that cover similar topics. *With the exception of cleanup categories, categories should cover intrinsic or defining attributes of the subject of the page. *Cleanup categories should only be included through their appropriate templates. *Subcategories should be used when appropriate, both for ease of navigation on category pages themselves and to avoid redundancy on article pages. *Images should be categorized according to their origin (official promotional images, user-taken screenshots, or fanmade images) and according to what they display. **Screenshots from the show should follow the pattern " images | images". **'Pages' outside of the File should not be categorized as "... images". *Pages on User, Blog, Talk and Forum namespaces should not be categorized except for the Wikia defaults (like Category:Blog posts). *For further explanation and examples how the guidelines should be implemented, see . Discussions *Substantial changes should be open for discussion for at least ten days. **However, if there is a clear consensus, and the discussion is inactive, or gets no new messages, for three consecutive days, it may be closed early. *Discussions on the wiki discussion forum should be closed only by an uninvolved administrator, or one who has not participated in the discussion, once the criteria for closing it have been met, unless there is no dissent. Discussions on the chat discussion forum may be closed by any administrator. **In the event that every administrator has participated in a discussion, it may be closed by any administrator. **In the event that all uninvolved administrators have been contacted, pending response, and the discussion is not closed within 36 hours of that, then an involved administrator may close it. **It is helpful, but not mandatory, if a majority of participants state their approval of the discussion's resolution and closure. Style *The style guide details this wiki's style conventions. Talk pages :See also the help pages for and '' * by typing "‌'~~~~'''‌" (four tildes). This will add your name and a timestamp. *Usually, you should add comments to the end of the page. *When replying to a comment, indent your reply by placing a colon ("‌:‌") at the beginning of a line. More colons will indent the text further -- use "‌:::‌" before a third reply. *In general, replies should be made on the same page on which the original message was placed (e.g. if someone leaves a message on your talk page, reply there, not on the other person's talk page). may be useful if the reply is not noticed. *Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. *Please give new topics a short, descriptive . *Do not edit or delete other users' comments except for formatting and archiving, unless they contain abuse. See Wikipedia's comment-editing guidelines for a more thorough list. This also applies to the forums. *The comment section may be used for the same purpose as talk pages, but using it for long-term wiki discussion is discouraged, since comments are prone to get overwritten by redirects when their parent page is renamed. Such overwritten comments may be deleted and individual comments may be restored to their original state upon user request. Click here for what else warrants comment deletion. *To remove red links on talk pages, forums, etc, please use . Other guidelines *Provide valid input in the wiki discussion forum. *Visit the tasks page to ease yourself in taking part of the wiki. *Additional guidelines should be discussed on the wiki discussion forum before being included. *Administrators guidelines. *Bots guidelines. *Other guidelines can often be found on relevant pages; for example, guidelines for Workshop pages are detailed on the Workshop page.